psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Athena
Opis Athena jest suczką rasy Rottweiler i z zawodu jest pierwszym oficerem na okręcie wojskowym. Suczka jest w wieku siedemnastu lat. Wygląd Suczka ma czarne futro w podpalane łaty na pysku, klatce piersiowej, podbrzuszu, końcówkach przednich łap i końcu ogona. Ma heteronomię. Jej lewe oko jest różowe, a prawe brązowe. Ma kilka blizn, jedną na prawym barku i łapie, pod prawym okiem, na podbródku, i kilka zadrapań na twarzy. Charakter Na początku Athena upodobniła się do swojej mamy Sweetie. Była zła, wredna, szybka i nie przewidywalna. Lecz potem zmieniła zdanie. Mimo to, że jest teraz dobra jest Twardzielką!! Nie cierpi sukienek, makijażu itp. Kocha wdawać się w bójki, o czym świadczą jej blizny, ale to raczej po wojnach. Kocha wyzwania!! Jest oschła, twarda, silna psychicznie, odważna, kocha ryzyko i adrenalinę. Porywcza i pomocna. Czasem zdarza jej się być furiatką. Jest też zdyscyplinowana i pewna siebie. Dla piesków z PP pomocna, nawet miła, wyluzowana. A dla wrogów PP nie ma zmiłuj!! Nie cierpi ich!! Porozrywałaby ich na strzępy. Jest dla nich oschła, wredna, porywcza, agresywna, bezlitosna! Wszyscy co podrywają ją kończą co najmniej ze śliwą pod okiem Mimo tego tak jak jej grecko mitologiczna imienniczka jest bardzo mądra. Umiejętności Jest bardzo silna! I szybka! Ma dobry węch, wzrok i słuch. Ma idealną orientację w terenie Rodzina * Hutch -tata. * Sweetie- mama. * Solo- starszy brat. * Ariana - młodsza siostra. * Delilah - ciocia. * Ares - przyszły wujek. * Rossita - szwagierka. * Rumber - bratanek. * Rashta - bratanica. Strój 'Regularny i na misje- '''jest to zgniłozielona czapka z kaszkietem i strój mają one wstawki moro. Do tego ma przyczepiony odbiornik. '''Mission Paw-' jest to czarno zgniłozielony hełm i czarno- zgniłozielony strój, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności, oraz mają wstawki moro. 'Air Pup- '''jest to zgniło zielono- ciemnozielony hełm i zgniło zielono- ciemnozielony strój, są one we wstawki moro. '''Sea Patrol- '''jest to żółto-zgniło-zielony hełm i żółto-zgniło-zielony, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space pup- '''jest to biało- zgniłozielony hełm - biało zgniłozielony skafander, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności i mają wstawki moro. '''Jungle Pup - '''jest to zgniłozielona panama i zgniłozielony strój, mają one ciemnozielone wstawki moro. '''Winter Pup - '''jest to zgniłozielona- jasnozielona czapka i zgniłozielona- jasnozielona kurtka, mają one wstawki moro. Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje- '''jest to mini zgniłozielona łódź podwodna, ma ona wstawki moro i może być jak i niewidzialna dla radarów i w ogóle zniknąć. '''Mission Paw- '''jest to czarno- zgniłozielona amfibia, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Sea Patrol- '''jest to żółto- zgniłozielona ponaddźwiękowa łódź podwodna, tak jak regularna może być niewidzialna dla radarów i w ogóle zniknąć, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space pup- '''jest to biało- zgniłozielony wahadłowiec, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności i mają wstawki moro. '''Jungle Pup - '''jest to zgniłozielona amfibia, która może jeździć dobrze po dżungli ma ona ciemnozielone wstawki moro. '''Winter Pup - '''jest to zgniłozielony- jasnozielony motor śnieżny, który może stać się łodzią podwodną. Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje- '''jest to krotko- falówka, karabin, pistolet, mapa, lornetka, sonar, radar. '''Mission Paw- '''gogle na ultra-fiolet, krotko- falówka, karabin, pistolet, mapa, lornetka, sonar, radar, sieć, paralizator, kajdanki. '''Air Pup- '''ponad świetlne skrzydła, krotko- falówka, karabin, pistolet, mapa, lornetka, sonar, radar. '''Sea Patrol- '''ponaddźwiękowy napęd wodny, krotko- falówka, karabin, pistolet, mapa, lornetka, sonar, radar. '''Space pup- '''przysłona, butla z tlenem, jet- pack ponad świetlny, krotko- falówka, karabin, pistolet, mapa, lornetka, sonar, radar. '''Jungle Pup - '''gogle, krotko- falówka, karabin, pistolet, mapa, lornetka, sonar, radar. '''Winter Pup - '''termos, koc termiczny, hak, lina z hakiem, wciągarka, krotko- falówka, karabin, pistolet, mapa, lornetka, sonar, radar. Cytaty Dubbing * wersja angielska- Keke Palmer * wersja polska- Joanna Jeżewska Biografia Athena urodziła się na zamku w Barkingburg o rok później od Solo, na początku została z mamą i zaczęła być zła. Tam dorosła. Mimo to zawsze była twardzielką i trochę się szkoliła. Pewnego dnia Psi Patrol, pomógł jej i zrozumiała, że nie warto być złym. Przeprosiła pieski i wszystkie jej przebaczyły. Chętnie pomagała ojcu, więc ten ją przeszkolił i dostała odznakę. Lubi # Spędzać czas z rodziną. # Spędzać czas z Psim Patrolem i ich przyjaciółmi. # Bójki. # Pomagać. # Twardzielki. # Wyjazdy. # Boże Narodzenie. # Sylwester. # Wielkanoc. # Wiosnę. # Lato. # Jesień. # Zimę. # Deszcz. # Wodę. # Bieganie. # Słońce. # Śnieg. # Pizzę. # Pomagać ojcu. Nie lubi # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. # Zła. # Kłamstwa. # Braku posłuszeństwa. # Ariany. # Strojenia się. # Malowania się. # Oszustwa. # Narkotyków. # Wypominanie. # Gdy jej siostra i mama coś knują. # Szczeniaków. Hobby # Bieganie. # Siłowanie. # Zapasy. # Bójki. # Pływanie. # Czytanie map. # Ćwiczenia w terenie. # Ćwiczenia alarmowe. # Skakanie ze spadochronu. # Nurkowanie. # Koszykówka. # Piłka nożna. # Tenis. Strach * PFF! BRAK! Ciekawostki # Kiedyś była zła. # Ma starszego brata o imieniu Solo i złą młodszą siostrę Arianę. # Ma heterochromię jej lewe oko jest różowe, a prawe brązowe. # Ma 63 cm wzrostu. # Jest mieszanką Rottweiler 'a i Szpica. # Jest pierwszym oficerem na okręcie jej ojca. # Jest twardzielką. # Czasem nosi chustę w moro. # Ma wiele blizn. # Jej imię pochodzi od greckiej bogini Ateny. # Nie lubi szczeniaków. # Kocha zabawy ze swoim bratem Solo. Tworzą świetne rodzeństwo. # Jedynie jej bratankowie i szczeniaki z Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciół znosi i nawet lubi. # Prawdopodobnie jej bratanek Rumber odziedziczył po niej heterochromię. # Jest bardzo związana ze swoim starszym bratem Solo, jednak okazuje to w swój sposób. # Tak jak jej imienniczka z mitologi sunia jest bardzo mądra. Galeria Atheny Sketch-1520787434119.png Athena for Chye.png|OMD!! Arcydzieło arcycudowne kocham ����Narysowane przez ^^ToyFreddy^^1 Athena and Solo on a photography December Challenge 2 Day 8 Photography.PNG|Grudniowy Challenge 2 Dzień 8 ''Zdjęcie Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Dziewczynki Kategoria:Twardzielka Kategoria:Twardzielki Kategoria:Rotwelliery Kategoria:Rottweiler Kategoria:Athena Kategoria:Córka Kategoria:Córki Kategoria:Siostra Kategoria:Siostry Kategoria:Wojsko Kategoria:Pierwszy oficer Kategoria:Pierwsi oficerowie Kategoria:Pierwszy oficer na okręcie wojennym Kategoria:Pierwsi oficerowie na okrętach wojennych Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Nastolatka Kategoria:Członek Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu